An elf and a dwarf on a boat
by gisella89
Summary: In the real LotR after it ends Gimli and Legolas sail to the shores of Valinor. So, what will happen when Legolas and Gimli are cooped up together in a boat? Short little stort, but enjoy! I actually did some reaserch though!


**Characters not based quite off the original. They're more exaggerated- It's all in good fun!**

**Also I used . (The khuzdul language from )**

**and 101_ (101_sindarin from )**

It had been a century since Aragorn had passed away. He had a natural death as King, and with his elven wife Arwen he had one son named Eldarion, and two other daughters.

A full life, to say the least.

Gimli and Legolas climbed into the beautiful boat. The day was clear, and perfect conditions to start their journey on the river Anduin. Valinor, was a years ride away, but they were looking forward to it.

"Master Elf," Gimli began "It is an honour, privilege and benefit to travel with you!"

Legolas smiled at his friend. "I can say the same to you, master dwarf." He said. Gimli smiled back. Gimli took his bag and pulled out a small goblet. "Elven magic!" He said proudly, brandishing the silver goblet in Legolas's face enthusiastically. "I _am_ an Elf you know" Legolas replied, a little bit sarcastic. "Oh... yes, I almost forgot. Anyway, whenever you put unhealthy water in here, it will purify and convert into the very finest water around!" Legolas already knew this, of course. "Sometimes I love elven magic! Wait..." He added, horrifiedly. Legolas kept a strait face, but on the inside he grinned heartily, such as one of his Hobbit friends may have done. "Oh, oh, and look at this!" Gimli announced, putting his hand in his bag. "Dwarven magic!" He took a small golden orange orb of light out of his bag. It resembled a fire, and it's glow cast off much as a blazing flame would have done.

"When I was just a small lad I got it from my dad, who used it in the mines. He got it from king Thorin, who gifted it to him for helping with the whole ...dragon scandal." Gimli gave a him a light chuckle. Gimli kept on unloading his large bag, with the occasional: "Oh, look at this, Legolas! More Lembas, well, I suppose we shall need it!" or "When did I pack this?" "Would you stop your muttering. I am trying to concentrate" Legolas said, very slightly cross. "Legolas," Gimli chided. "_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog._" Legolas muttered (I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me.) "And what is that supposed to mean? Rukhsul menu?!" (you offspring of an orc!) "I am not an orc child," Legolas said keeping his cool, as the boat floated along. "My father is a king, of Mirkwood no less, and I am a prince. And what is yours? A mere miner who fought a dragon just to get his riches back?"

Gimli was on his last nerve. Legolas had just pushed too many buttons.

"Not just for riches, for his home too! Gelek menu caragu rukhs!" (You smell like orc dung!) "You smell quite more pungent." Legolas retorted.

This went on, and it got more and more witless by the second. Gimli caught only most words, as elvish was not his native language, and Legolas was so fluent. Legolas had once tried to teach Gimli elvish, but that was a whole different story, one day I'll try to write that down. Legolas could understand Gimli fine, though. "Menu shirumund!" (You are beardless!) Gimli stomped. "I'm glad. _Dôl gîn lost."_ (Your head is empty!) Legolas said, now feeling mad with the dwarf. "Ozirum menu seleku" (You couldn't forge a spoon!) "_Pe-channas!"_ (Idiot!/Lacking intelligence!)

This was going to be a long ride.

Eventually they ran out of good insults and sat down. They reached an unspoken agreement to stop fighting, and they spent the rest of the night in almost silence. Gimli's munching on Lembas made some noise. Legolas wasn't hungry. Elves don't need to eat as much as dwarves do.

Because, you know, they're elves.

As the night set on the river Anduin, Gimli got in his bed, but Legolas stood guard, in case of any evil on the river side. Legolas's keen eyes didn't detect any danger, so in the end Legolas fell into a dream. But not sleep, elves don't _actually _sleep, they only dream. Yes, they can dream while awake and walking. Weird. I know. They 'slept' soundly the whole dark night. The sun rose slowly, and a dazzling sparkle sat gently on the rippling water. Legolas snapped out of his dream, and heard a cool whispering. It was the wind, but it spoke louder then usual. "Gimli, there is an disturbance" Legolas said, poking Gimli awake. Gimli sat up slowly, rubbing his arm. "Legolas... it could only be four in the morning, why couldn't you let me sleep in?" Gimli said sleepily, looking out on the pale river. "Because there is a disturbance" Legolas repeated. "What kind of disturbance?" Gimli asked "The wind is speaking... now the rocks" Legolas whispered.

Gimli sat up laughing. "Ooooh," He mocked "The rocks are talking! We're all going to die!" Legolas glared with his elf eyes, which slightly sobered down Gimli. "A dwarf who is afraid of going under ground." "That was a one time thing, there was a eldritch chill on the air!" "Let's not go through this again," "Yes, we better not. Well, what are the rocks saying?" Gimli suppressed a chuckle.

"_Boats shall rock, sails shall sway, some may not last another day. _

_The sky will blacken and winds will churn, waves will gather and tides will turn. blacken_

_Beware, travellers. A storm is coming." _

Gimli's face fell. "The rocks were saying that? To us?," He asked. "I don't see any storm." "I do. I feel the disturbance, and see the riotous cloud churning in the grey heavens."

"But- but- there's no storm!" Gimli protested, looking out at the clear and sunny morning, which was clouded by soft mist.

"_I_ am an Elf" "Yes, but-" "-I have extremely able vision, dwarves eyes are made for dark holes. Trust me."

Gimli set off on muttering. "Trust an Elf! What would my father Gloin say?! What an obscene request for a dwarf!" "Have faith! I would not lie about such a thing."

Gimli thought for a bit.

"I trust you..." He sat down in disbelief. "I, a noble self respecting dwarf, trust an Elf with such a thing as my life!" He said to himself "How about a friend." Legolas smiled. "I could do that." Gimli replied, grinning.

The two friends braced themselves for the storm, by bringing their provisions under to the bottom part of the ships, and gathering their courage. They got to the bottom part to the boat and huddled down. This was not so hard for Gimli, as he could only have been around 3 ft 7, but Legolas was crunched. They heard a boom of thunder from above, and eventually the boat began to sway, as the rocks had warned them.

Legolas listened to the song of the waves for comfort, though Gimli did not have such privileges. The boat tossed, and Legolas climbed up the wooden ladder to see if any water had splashed onto the deck. A surprising sight met his eyes. A grey cloud was enveloping the boat. Lightning struck the sides of the river, and Legolas cringed. The storm was strong, and he quite wasn't sure that his boat would last it. He had made the boat himself, so he knew all it's perks. He hoped it would last the storm, but if he had to say, he'd say yes, It would. Legolas chanted to the storm in elvish, asking it to stop. The storm calmed down, but went on churning. Legolas climbed back down, and informed Gimli. The two hid out underneath the deck. They heard a few cracking sounds, which worried them. And by the time the storm had passed the two were very nervous to go on deck, but they did anyway.

It was better than they had thought. One of the masts was broken, but otherwise it was only beaten up. "This isn't as bad as it could be. I have to say Legolas, you did a good job on this boat." Gimli shrugged.

Months passed, and sometimes they would get along, other times they would bicker. Every so often the two would take a short break on land.

One day, while Legolas was standing majestically on the bow of the boat, he called out to Gimli excitedly "Gimli!" "What is it?" Gimli asked, darting up to the front of the boat and looking out into the seemingly endless water. "Valinor!" Legolas said grinning.

Gimli looked at the water blankly. "I don't see anything- oh yes- elf eyes, I forgot."

They pulled up onto the shore of Valinor. Valinor was green, leafy and sunny. "It's so stunning" Gimli said.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
